


Thought I Lost You

by FarielUniverse



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Don't worry, F/M, Fake AH Crew, LOTS of violence, M/M, Momma Jack, Papa Geoff, She's not gone for good, The Fakes are a family, trans!Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarielUniverse/pseuds/FarielUniverse
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy job. Get in, grab some shit that someone wanted back, and get out. Geoff had never thought that things would go so wrong. Now he's down his right hand woman, and someone is going to pay for coming after his family.





	1. Going Down

Geoff cursed loudly as he sped down the street, glancing in the rear-view as he drove. The job wasn’t supposed to go bad like this. Gavin was sprawled in the back seat of the car, leg probably broken, Michael had a busted lip and bruises forming on his face, and that was just what Geoff could see so far. He moved his eyes back to the road, spotting Ryan weaving between oncoming cars on his left, Jeremy situated behind him, one hand holding on to Ryan and the other shooting at the cars that were still following them. The job was supposed to be simple. Jack in the air, watching their backs as they broke into some mansion to grab what they could and get out. Except that it was all a setup, and now they were running. They had at least all talked about an escape plan before they even started this, all heading to a safe house on the edge of the city. Except for the fact that Jack was still in the air. 

Geoff fiddled with the communicator in his ear, getting nothing but static. “Fuck! Michael, give me your comm! Now!” He shouted, his hand in the back seat. He felt the comm dropped into his hand, pushing it into his ear before he gripped the steering wheel and jerked it hard to the right to get off the main roads. There was still that static at first, before Geoff was finally able to get through to Jack. 

“Jack, you need to land. Somewhere up high, or on the beach. Your plane should be able to do that, right?” He asked as he leaned forward enough to get a glimpse of Jack’s plane in the air.

“That’s not going to be an option Geoff.” In an instant Geoff knew that something was really, really wrong. He could hear the tension in Jack’s voice, the anxiety, the worry. That never happened. In all the years that Geoff had known Jack, the woman only got like this when there was something real to worry about. 

“What’re our options?” Geoff asked, keeping his attention on losing the tail that was still coming after them. Jeremy and Ryan had already ducked off in the opposite direction, and would likely get to the safe house before them. It was a hell of a lot easier to lose a tail when you were on a motorcycle instead of a car like this after all. 

“They had people ready to shoot me down, Geoff. I’ve lost an engine already, the other one is smoking, my landing gear is shit, and I don’t know how stable the plane is. They’ve got helicopters in the air following me. I can’t...I can’t land anywhere, and I’m running low on fuel.” Geoff knew what that meant. It meant that there were no options, that she was going to go down, and he was too far away to do anything. Even if he was able to get in a helicopter or plane of his own, he wouldn’t make it there in time. He could feel his stomach lurching and churning. 

“Listen to me, Patillo. You better have a parachute in that bird of yours.” Geoff could hear the change in his own voice, and suddenly Michael’s head was between the seats of the car, eyes wide as he stared at Geoff. He knew that he was probably shouting about what was going on, what was wrong with Jack’s plane, but all Geoff could hear was the words coming through the comm in his ear. 

“Come on Geoff, we both know that I didn’t pack one. I should have...but we didn’t think we would need it. Someone...someone set us up to get killed.” There was a pause, Geoff hearing a shaking breath from Jack as he felt a wave of panic building up in his own chest, like a weight that was sitting there, forcing the air out of his lungs. “Just...take care of the boys, Geoff. Make sure that they get patched up, don’t let Michael start any fires, or Ryan go on any sprees. You need to wait at least a week in that safe house before you go back to planning on getting the bastards that set us up, just to let things die down. I know you hate waiting, but you need to. Just...make sure that they know I love them, okay?” She sounded oddly calm at that point, and that just made it worse for Geoff, this time feeling a wave of tears building up in his eyes. 

“Come on Jack, I’m not going to need to do any of that, because you’re going to find a way out of this. Talk to me, what do you see? Jack..Jack?” There was no answer, and he knew the line was dead. Geoff jerked the wheel again, slinging the boys in the back as he turned down a road that would take them down along the coast. He could see Jack’s plane better now, see the smoke from the engines, the way it was faltering and steadily sinking. 

And then the plane dropped. The other engine had finally gone out, the steering was shot, and Geoff watched as the plane dived for the open water. Geoff heard Michael’s screaming now, begging him to stop the car or to get out there to save her, but Geoff knew that with how hard it hit the water, there would be nothing there to save. “Michael….Michael! We can’t stop, we still have those assholes on our tail, and Gavin has a broken fucking leg, I’m not stopping the car!” He shouted, shutting down the shouts as he started to keep his attention on driving. It was over half an hour later when he was finally able to lose the tail that was on them, making sure that no one was following them before they finally got to the safe house. 

It took both Michael and Geoff to man-handle Gavin into the house and get him on the couch, feeling his leg. What they thought was a break was thankfully just a sprain and some nasty bruising, but he would still be out of commission for a few days at least. 

Michael was silent now, surprising but Geoff had learned a long time ago that when Michael was this upset he tended to bottle it up instead of letting it out. And when he did let it out, it would lead to something blowing up, or burning to the ground, and lots of screaming and shouting. 

Gavin was taking shaking breaths, tears brimming in his eyes as Geoff propped his leg up and sent Michael into the kitchen to grab a bag of frozen peas, only glancing up when Ryan and Jeremy came in from casing the surrounding area to make sure that this really was a safe place to lay low. 

Jeremy blinked as he took them in. Geoff looked...rough, Michael had his teeth and fists clenched so tightly that he could see the strain on his jaw and the white knuckles, while Gavin looked like he was about to burst into tears. “What the hell happened? Where’s Jack? Weren’t you supposed to pick her up?” Jeremy asked, alarm bells already ringing in his head that Jack wasn’t with them. 

Michael tensed up, before storming past Ryan and Jeremy to find the closest room and shutting the door. Everyone could hear the furniture in the room being tossed and thrown around, and the screaming from him. 

Geoff understood it. Jack had been the one to bring Michael in when he was still a snarky fourteen year old that had gotten himself into way too much trouble. The kind of trouble that led to him getting the shit kicked out of him in an alley by grown men, only to have a fiesty red head with a baseball bat save his ass and take him in. Jack had brought Gavin in a month later, had been the one to suggest they reach out to the Battle Buddies to have them join the crew. Without her, there would be no crew. It would just be the two of them.

"Jack got shot down. They were ready for her, and they shot her down. We watched the crash. There's...there's no chance that she was able to make it out." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, shaking his head. “We stay here for a week, lay low. No one goes outside unless it’s to get supplies, no one goes anywhere. We are going to plan, and research what we can from here, and then we are going to find whoever set us up….and we are going to watch them all burn.” There was an edge to his voice, one that was hardly ever heard. Geoff was surprisingly laid back for a crime boss, but he was angry. Angrier than he had been in some years. 

Someone out there had set them up. Someone had planned on killing all of them, had resulted in Gavin getting hurt, and someone was responsible for losing Jack. And Geoff was going to find them, and by the time they were all done with them, there was going to be nothing left but bloodstains. 

“The last thing Jack would want us to do is to turn around and go back and get ourselves killed. We need to cool off, and regroup. And then we go after them.” Geoff stated as he finally straightened up to look at the others in the room. 

Jeremy seemed to straighten up and nod, while Ryan just had a cold, malicious look in his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. Gavin, still on the verge of tears, nodded and shifted on the couch. Michael had reappeared, knuckles bloody from where he had likely been hitting the wall, that dangerous fire back in his eyes as he met eyes with Geoff. Geoff just nodded at the other slightly, before the crew finally settled. Jeremy and Michael got Gavin up and into one of the bedrooms that hadn’t been trashed, Ryan finding his own piece of the home to call his own, while Geoff just moved to stand at the kitchen sink. 

He was gripping the metal of the kitchen sink so hard that his knuckles were turning white, that dagger in the pit of his stomach twisting and turning as he stared out of the window. It was just that morning that he had woken up with Jack half slung over him, her face against his shoulder and his hand tangled in her hair. They had been talking about what to do for Halloween, and Thanksgiving, and Christmas. They had never really gone all out before, and they wanted to make it a good one for their boys. The ragtag family they had built for themselves. Michael had never seen snow. He had grown up in Los Santos, where it was hot as dicks most of the time. Hell, he hadn't seen real snow in years, and he doubted that Ryan or Jeremy had either. He had bought one of those luxury cabins upstate for all of them, give them enough room to spread out and be close enough to each other to be together for meals, but enough privacy so that they wouldn't try and kill each other. 

And now she was gone. Geoff took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he straightened up. He didn’t have the time to grieve, to mourn. Not when there were still people that needed to pay for what they had done.


	2. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack was a crafty woman. Craftier than most people gave her credit for. She always had a plan, even if it didn't make sense. And right now her plan was how to get out of a crashing plane without a parachute, and how to find the people that dared threaten her family.

Jack reached up and pulled the comm from her ear, dropping it into the floorboard as both her hands pulled up on the controls. Nothing would move. She was going down, machinery beeping and groaning at her as she tried to do anything other than crash. She had said what she needed to say to Geoff, that much at least was done. She told him to make sure that the boys knew that she loved them. She didn’t have to tell Geoff she loved him, he should already know that. 

For as long as she could remember, it had always been her and Geoff. He had been tossed out of his family, she ran away from hers, and met up in a back alley in Los Santos where she had been getting roughed up for daring to call herself a woman. The drunks had been dead set on beating the shit out of her until she couldn’t move, but then Geoff was there. With a crowbar. From then on, they had done everything together. 

Whenever she was asked if there had been anyone before Geoff, Jack usually just laughed and shook her head. From the moment they met, they had been inseparable, like two natural disasters coming together. From late nights lying in bed in a shitty studio apartment that leaked and smelled like something had died, Geoff dotting kisses over her cheeks and shoulders, hands on the soft curves of her hips and stomach, holding her close, muttered promises that he was going to rule this city and get her everything he wanted. And then they had found Michael, and then Gavin. The two fought like nothing else but they truly liked each other. And then the Battle Buddies had come into play, and their family kept growing. Geoff had kept all of his promises, moving them out of the slums and into a penthouse, and paying for every cent of Jack’s transition surgery and hormone therapy, showering her and the others in the crew with gifts and cars and weapons, and whatever else they might even mention that they had wanted. 

And today, someone had tried to take that away from her, take her away from them. And Jack was angry. More angry than she had been in a very long time. So she told Geoff to lay low for a week, and she knew that he would do it, because he listened to her. Most of the time. He would listen now, when she needed him to. That would give her time to find out who had done this and rip their fucking throats out. People tended to underestimate her because she was the only woman in the crew, but she had earned her reputation. She was going to find them, and put an end to them. 

Jack took a deep breath as she glanced to the instruments in the dash of the plane, shaking her head. The second engine was going out, and she needed to prepare. She was up in a moment, and into the back where the crew would usually sit, finding a good spot and strapping herself in as much as possible. This was going to hurt like a bitch, but this was the best option for her to survive the crash. 

Jack felt the plane dip first, taking a deep breath and holding it. Turns out, the straps holding her to the seat weren’t shit, and as soon as they hit the water she was ripped out of her seat and slammed around the cabin for a moment. The water hit her like a ton of bricks, forcing the air out of her lungs, but it was enough shock to her system to make sure that she was coherent enough to get out of this. Jack fought the urge to breathe in as she forced herself back up to the pilot’s seat, digging around under the seat for the tool box that was there. She flung it open, reaching around in the dark water until she found what she was looking for. It was a small tool, only used to break windows, and she was damn sure going to need it now. Jack swung the tool as hard as she could at the window, the water slowing her down, but the second time she it the glass, it finally shattered. Jack moved quickly, shoving herself out of the window and launching herself out of the steadily sinking plane as she pulled herself up to the surface. 

When Jack finally surfaced, she took a few gasping breaths as she forced her lungs to work again. Her ears were ringing, her ribs ached something awful, and she could taste blood in her mouth, but she needed to get out of here. It was several long minutes until she made it to the sandy shore and she was able to haul herself out of the water. She sank into the sand for a moment, just catching her breath and formulating a plan before she started to hear sirens in the distance. 

With a groan of discomfort, Jack pushed herself up and stood on shaky legs as she pressed a hand to her side and made her way up the beach in the direction of one of her stash houses where she could get changed into some dry clothes and gather herself so she could figure all of this out so she could actually take down the bastards that had tried to kill her and take away her family. 

Of course now that she had crashed her damn plane, she didn’t have any keys to her stash house, and had to break in through the garage door, but it didn’t take long for her to get inside. Once she was sure that she hadn’t been followed, Jack let out a hissing breath of pain, stumbling through the house to the bathroom so that she could get herself cleaned up and look at any injuries she might have. 

As soon as she pulled her shirt off, she could see the bruises forming on her ribs. She would have to wait a few days before she was able to really fight, but that would give her time to plan, and that was what she needed. Her lip was split, bruises on her arms and legs from being tossed around the plane, and she was pretty sure she had hit her head, but she was coherent, and she was able to move, so that was a good sign. She could rest once she knew that her family was safe. 

Jack changed out of her wet clothes, leaving those in a pile on the bathroom floor as she made her way to the bedroom. She pulled out some clean clothes and pulled them on, before grabbing a set of suitcases and thunking them down onto her bed. She opened them up, looking over the weapons and the laptop inside them before she pulled out one of her burner phones. As soon as it was in her hands she debated calling Geoff, telling him that she was okay, that she had made it out, but that would have to wait. She needed them out of harm’s way for now, needed them safe. Instead, when she turned it on, she scrolled through her contacts to find who she referred to as her inside man. When she or the crew needed information, and needed it fast, she called Matt. 

Matt was groggy as he answered the phone, but as soon as he heard her voice, he was jerking awake and moving over to his computers. “Someone tried to set up the Fakes? Jesus, that takes a lot of balls. Let me see what I can find. You sure you don’t want me to call Geoff and tell him this too?” He asked as he typed away, going through the information he could find on anyone who would be ballsy enough to try and eliminate Geoff and his crew. 

“No. This is just for research. Geoff doesn’t know that I’m looking into this yet, and I don’t want to tell him. But it is time sensitive. Once you have an answer, call me back at this number. I’ve got a lot to do. And don’t. Tell. Geoff.” She repeated, her tone dangerous enough to get Matt to agree before she hung up. 

Jack started to unpack her suitcases, double and triple checking her guns as she made sure that they were cleaned before she set about carefully laying them out on the bed. Some of them needed to be cleaned, and she took those to the living room with the burner phone and her laptop, setting about the methodical task of taking apart her guns and cleaning them. 

Three hours later she got a phone call, and a smile that was all teeth spread across her face. It wasn’t the kind of smile that you wanted to see from her. This was all canines and glares, all blood and split lips and it certainly didn’t reach her eyes. They called themselves the Soldiers of Misfortune. How comical, really. She knew their names, how many of them there were, and where they were staying. Which meant that she was going to pay them a little visit. And wipe them off the face of the planet. 


End file.
